childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Webly
}} Book pages Hi. Thanks a lot for your entrys on this wiki. They are excellent! I would just like to tell you a few things. One is that would you please use the buttons on the main page for creating new pages. This comes up with some automatic structure, and it means that all pages look roughly the same. It also means that we can use our Infobox, rather than Wikipedia's one. Two is that when using images in the infobox, all you have to put is Imagetitle.jpg, there is no need for the Image: bit, or the |200px bits. 07:59, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Please use the buttons on the main page for creating articles! Also, when copying stuff from Wikipedia, would you mind deleting non-existent templates, and links to, for instance "England". Thanks for your contributions! 07:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Please use the buttons on the main page for creating articles! I don't mind you borrwoing stuff from Wikipedia, but please use the headings! I really do want the headings as Description, Reader's Reviews, Parental Guidance, External links! I don't want to have to do it all myself... 12:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Templates What are the templates for? 12:45, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Stuff To talk to me, use User talk:Bethel23. And when you do something on a talk page, put ~~~~ to sign your comment. 14:49, 31 January 2009 (UTC) New Page I have uploaded a different image of that book, as your one was slight fuzzy :) Thanks for your contributions! James and the Giant Peach Thank you loads for your James and the Giant Peach! I'm glad you've figured out how to get the headings now :) :) :) Edits Hello (again)! Thank you for your edits. Are there some more categories to add to The Star of Kazan? See Book Categories for a list of them. 21:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for your new page! I have moved the page to Twilight (Twilight series), and made the page Twilight a disambiguation page. I have also given the page a slight tidy up (de-linking characters, etc.) 21:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about this, but I have moved the Twilight page again! Since yesterday, I realised that the series is called just Twilight, the page can now be found at Twilight (Twilight). I have given New Moon a tidy up – please note that on this wiki we do not aim to give a detailed plot summary, but merely a feel for the book. Also, when you create Eclipse, please create it at Eclipse (Twilight); this is because I have created Eclipse as a disambiguation page, as there is also Eclipse (Warriors). I have also made a navigational box for the series (Template:Twilight); to use this just put at the bottom of the page. Thank you so much for making your contributions! 19:22, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Template Idea Well, the problem I have with the show and hide buttons is that they require the reader to click to see the template – and that almost defeats the purpose of the template. I don't feel the mess up the page, that's why I always place them at the bottom anyway. But thank you for the offer anyway! On another topic, I have moved New Moon back to New Moon. The only reason for the (Twilight) thing was that there are other things called Twilight and Eclipse – with New Moon and Breaking Dawn, there aren't, so we don't need the (Twilight). If you have any other questions or ideas for the wiki, don't hesitate to contact me. Thank you so much for your continued contributions! You're brilliant! 08:42, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Reading ages Hello again! Firstly, thank you so much for your contributions! It's brilliant to have someone else editing here! (As you might have noticed, I have yet to get over the shock of having somebody else editing!) My message is about reading ages. Firstly, the "Reading age" refers to when a child (or teen) can read the book on his own, while "Reading Aloud age" refers to the age that the child (or teen) can have it read aloud to them, and can understand it, and it is suitable for them. Consequently, the "Reading Aloud age" is younger than the "Reading age" (apart from a few where the content material isn't suitable for anyone younger). The second thing is, could you please standardise the ages on the Twilight books? They should all be the same (unless one is particularly nastier than another), but as I have never read them I can't say. At the moment they all have different ages! I don't know, but they sound to me like reading age: 14, and read aloud age: 13. Once again, thank you! 17:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Have you read The Books of Ember? Hello! It's Bethel23 here. I am looking for somebody who has read The City of Ember, The People of Sparks or The Diamond of Darkhold. Have you? If you have, please would you add review(s) of the ones you have read to their pages? This is so it could become Children's Books Wiki's second Featured Article! Thank you for your time, 14:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so much! Now the wiki can have another Featured article! I'll feature it when we have our spotlight (we're currently about halfway up the list :( Thank you! 17:15, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Recent changes Thank you so much for your recent changes! You're one of the most regular contributors to CBW – thanks, you are much appreciated! 19:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC)